warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love or loyalty
a collab beetween Phoenix , Flamey , Cute, and Brams Characters (Add on collab buddies!) Whiteclaw |Medicine cat| Pretty white long-haired she cat with light blue eyes and black stripes. Harestar |Leader| Dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes, a ginger chest, and darker brown face, and black tail tip Jet |Rogue| - Pure-black tom with soft amber eyes, short fur, and a short tail. Pigeonflight |Warrior| - Dark gray tom with a white underbelly, and green eyes Embermoon|Warrior| - a ginger she-cat with a white spot on her shoulder and yellow eyes tbc Blurb Whiteclaw Whiteclaw has always served her clan as a medicine cat she would never dream of breaking the code But when she met Jet Her life changed Jet Jet was always more of a loner, not the social type He didn't have anyone in his life, and he liked being alone Then one fateful day, he encountered Whiteclaw And that's when everything changed Chapter 1 (Whiteclaw) Whiteclaw sat at the edge of sniffing the air incase of any intruders. The full moon shone high in the sky. She looked across the moor. There was the gathering island. She would have been there, but she had to stay with Grassheart, who had come down with greencough. Suddenly, a rusling sound caught her. She turned her head slowly and peered into the bushes. Two jet black paws came out and grabbed her. "HELP!" she screamed. The paws let her go and a jet black tom with amber eyes stepped out of the bush. "Sorry, When I saw something moving it the bush, I thought it was prey." He mewed. Whiteclaw stared at him. Broad muscular shoulders, long sharp claws, but he had a cold look in his amber eyes. He's just defending himself. he would be good for the clan. Good for a leader... good for a mate... Whiteclaw shook her head. Whiteclaw you mousebrain, you can't love him you're a medicine cat, and he's a rougue. '' "Its ok, I should have been watching, and maybe... I don't know.. Listen, want to help me guard the camp. I you see any cats though, dash for your home." she mewed. the black cat nodded. Curious, Whiteclaw asked him a question. "Who are you anyways?" She asked. "A Rogue." He mewed. Whiteclaw rolled her eyes. Maybe he isn't the great mate I thought he would be. Whiteclaw thought to herself. Cats started coming across the moor. "Run NOW!" she hissed. She watched as the Rogues dark pelt darted away. "Travel safe." she whispered Chapter 2 (Jet) - Phoenix Jet padded through the grass, his tail lashing. That stupid cat had just caused him to miss the prey he was chasing! He let out a hiss of anger. She must have been one of those dumb Clan cats he'd heard so much about. "Jet, why are you so mad?" The black tom whirled around to see his sister, Shard. "I was hunting, but a stupid Clan cat got in the way." he growled. "Have you caught anything?" The dark grey she-cat shook her head. "Nope." She twitched her ears. "Sorry. It's kinda hard to hunt when you have a wounded paw." She held up the paw, which was covered in cobweb and leaves. "The herbs you put on it helped though. I could use a bit more." Jet rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay. Come on." The two siblings made their way back to their den, which was near the river on the edge of the moor. He pawed through the pile of herbs. "Here." he mewed, passing a few herbs to his sister. She nodded as she applied the herbs to her paw, and Jet mumbled, "Be careful not to harm it further." "I'll be fine. Stop worrying!" Shard purred. Then she pricked her ears, sniffing the air. "What's that smell? It's, like... those cats on the moor?" Her voice was questioning. "What were you doing there?" "Nothing." Jet snapped. When Shard looked hurt, his eyes softened and he mewed, "Sorry. Some cat was trying to steal my herbs, so I attacked them." It wasn't too far from the truth. He had tackled that one cat, and because she had intercepted his hunting. "Really? I thought you were hunting-" "That's what I meant!" Jet growled, trying to prevent his fur from lifting. Shard stared at him, then shrugged. "Alright." She stood, lightly putting her wounded paw on the ground. "O-ow..." She grimaced, then sighed. "Thanks... again, Jet." she purred, rubbing her head against her brother's shoulder. "Well, I'll go back and hunt-" "Oh, no you won't." Jet hissed, blocking her path. "You're staying here so you don't sprain that paw anymore. I'll hunt. You rest." His piercing amber eyes burned into Shard's soft blue ones. He watched as the young she-cat narrowed her eyes, then turned and padded back to her nest. She curled up, and after a moment Jet left the den and padded back across the moor, tail swishing behind him. "I will never understand she-cats." the black tom mumbled, shaking his head. He nuzzled the tall grasses aside to see a clump of herbs. "Hm... catmint?" he wondered aloud, padding stealthily over to the leaves. "This'll be usef-" He was cut off by a screech, and he looked up in surprise to see a pale brown cat, and the she-cat from earlier. "Harestar, please-" "Whiteclaw, this rogue is stealing our herbs. We must punish him." the brown tom growled at the she-cat, eyes narrowed. The cat he'd called Whiteclaw sighed, and mewed, "We already have a full store of catmint. Surely we could wait?" Before Harestar could reply, Jet darted forward and took the herbs in his jaws. Hearing the Clan cat's yowl of anger, Jet streaked back to his den. He skidded to a halt to make sure that the cat wasn't following. He dropped the herbs and sighed. Those Clan cats were so selfish... taking everything on the moor must've been their job or something. The black rogue picked the catmint back up and padded into the den. His voice muffled by the catmint, he called, "Shard, I'm back." The dark-grey she-cat was asleep, so Jet shrugged and padded past her, dropping the catmint into his herb store. He sat in his nest and began to think more cruel thoughts about those WindClan cats. ''Selfish. Any cat can go anywhere they want and take whatever they need! The nerve of them, thinking they can go anywhere thinking they own the place. Silverpelt... Chapter 3 (Pigeonflight) - (Brams) Pigeonflight twitched his tail as he heard yowls split the air. What was going on? Why were the cats yowling? Streaking across the moor, he skidded to a halt as he saw Harestar and Whiteclaw. While Harestar had a look of fury on his face, Whiteclaw was expressionless - no clear emotion could be sensed. "What's going on?" Pigeonflight mumbled, dropping the rabbit that was in his mouth, and placing it on the ground gently. Harestar hissed angrily, his black-tipped tail twitching irritably. "A rogue stole some of our catmint," he growled. On the other paw, Whiteclaw said nothing, only looking down at her paws. What's up with her? Pigeonflight thought. She's not usually this quiet. "Next time that rogue sets a paw on our herbs," Harestar continued, pacing back and forth, "he will be sorry for his actions." As Harestar spoke, Pigeonflight noticed a look of shock creeping on Whiteclaw's face. The white she-cat stared at the tabby leader. "But Harestar -" she tried to protest, but Harestar interrupted her. "No, Whiteclaw," he hissed, cutting her off. "WindClan comes before anything else! We must stay strong! Rogues mustn't come in our territory!" He then turned slowly to face Whiteclaw. "I thought you would be annoyed with this!" he hissed. Whiteclaw shrunk away from Harestar in shock. Her blue eyes were wide. Pigeonflight thought that something was up with the medicine cat. She wasn't usually like this. Maybe she's in shock to what's happened before I came here, he inferenced. That must be it. Shrugging, he picked up his rabbit again, and moved away from Harestar and Whiteclaw. He didn't want to be involved in their argument. As he entered the WindClan camp, Pigeonflight smelt the familiar scents of his Clanmates. The gorse barrier loomed behind him as he went past the fresh-kill pile, and deposited his rabbit on it. Sitting near the warriors' den, he saw Harestar and Whiteclaw padding into the camp. A look of annoyance was on Harestar's face, on Whiteclaw's, anxiety, and confusion. "Where's your loyalty gone?" Harestar shot at Whiteclaw, his tail twitching. The black-striped medicine cat didn't reply to Harestar's words. Instead, she shot the WindClan leader a furious glance, and she stalked into the medicine den, her tail kinked over her back. "Stupid cat..." Pigeonflight heard Harestar mutter, before he disappeared into his own den. Pigeonflight said nothing. All he knew was that Whiteclaw's behavior was suspicious. Something wasn't right. What had actually happened when the rogue took the catmint? How did Harestar and Whiteclaw react? Why was Whiteclaw acting suspicious? Whatever happened, Pigeonflight knew that something had happened - something that had changed Whiteclaw. What could it have been? Sighing, Pigeonflight padded into the warriors' den. He didn't need to go on patrol, and he wasn't hungry either. Finding his nest, he slid into it. But Pigeonflight couldn't get to sleep. Harestar and Whiteclaw were crossing his thoughts frequently. He wished he knew what had happened. If he knew, he might've been able to help. If he knew, he might have known why Whiteclaw was behaving how she was. Chapter 4 (Embermoon)-(Cute) "Fox dung!" Embermoon swore, jumping back. She had just stepped on a thorn that was poking out of the ground. She licked a bit of blood off her paw. "What's a thorn even doing in the training area anyway?" A silver she-cat apprentice ran over. "What are'' you doing in the training area?" she asked. "Just passing through while hunting. You know, 'cause I can. You know, go hunting without the permission of my mentor. Because I don't have one." Embermoon taunted. The silver she-cat puffed her fur up. "Did you just come here to tease the apprentices?" A dark tabby she-cat padded over. "You'd think she would have something better to do. Harestar didn't make her a warrior before the rest of us so she could walk around and act all smug." Two apprentices muttered to each other. Embermoon flicked her tail and spoke only to the dark tabby. "No, I did have some purpose. Harestar told me there was a rogue near the river that stole some herbs. I was thinking we could go check it out. Wanna ditch these 'paws?" The tabby rolled her eyes. "I'm a mentor, I can't just ditch my apprentice to go hunt down rogues. I'm sure if Harestar wanted someone to investigate they would be there already." "Come on, Hazelshade! I'm the best tracker in the clan, I could find their den better than anyone Harestar would send. He'll be happy when we drive this great threat to WindClan far away by ourselves." Embermoon stood proudly, as if she'd just saved the world. Hazelshade shook her head. "Go bother someone else, please. Or actually hunt and provide for your clan instead of standing around and gloating." Embermoon huffed and padded away, ignoring the pain in her paw. When she was far enough away from the training area, she turned and headed for the river. ''Maybe I'll just go find the rogue by myself. Maybe cats'll respect me when I save our herb store on my own. She stopped by the river's edge and rinsed more blood off of her paw. As she did so, she opened her jaws and tasted the air.'' No rogue scent. she thought. She walked along the river, scenting the air as she went. She didn't even smell any herbs that the rogue might have stolen. ''Maybe I should at least ask the exact spot he was instead of checking the whole river. ''She raced back to camp. As Embermoon slid to a halt just outside camp, another thought occured to her. If I asked Harestar about the rogue he would know and it would ruin my surprise. Wait... Whiteclaw was there too, I can just ask her! She entered camp and went right into the Medicine Den. Inside, she saw the white medicine cat, looking a bit distracted as she sat sorted herbs. Whiteclaw looked up when Embermoon entered. "Are you hurt again, Embermoon?" "No." Embermoon subtly leaned to the side so she was putting less weight on her paw. ''It's just a prick, it doesn't need to be healed. "I was wondering where you and Harestar found that rogue." Whiteclaw stood quickly, suddenly very tense. "Are you planning on tracking him down?" "Well, yeah. I'm the best tracker in the clan, I can find the thief in heartbeats!" Embermoon puffed out her chest proudly. "He doesn't need finding." Whiteclaw said. "All he's done is take some herbs that we already have enough of. He shouldn't be harmed or chased or anything until he actually becomes a threat." "But-" "No. Not unless Harestar specifically sends you. Now go annoy the apprentices or whatever else you do for fun." Whiteclaw turned her back on Embermoon and went back to sorting through the herbs. Embermoon was silent for a moment, then exited the den. What's with Whiteclaw? That was really weird. She shook out her fur, as if shaking the scene from her mind. Anyway, I guess I'll just have to track down the rogue on my own. Chapter 5 (Whiteclaw)-(Hawk) Whiteclaw sat in her den sorting herbs. If only the clans would stop making such a fuss over this rogue. He only stole some herbs that were plentyfull in the moor. I wish the clan would stop doubting my loyalty. Only I can do that. Then she paused for a moment and remembered the handsome rogue who helped her defend the camp, and that prickiling sensation she got when she was near him. And right now, \ have the rights to rethink my loyalty. Whiteclaw padded out of her den.It was Midnight. The time when the Rogue hunted.Seilently she walked out of camp carefully, so she didn't cause more suspision. The stars shone bright on the still lake. she looked up. "Mother, if you are among these starry warriors, keep me safe and well throught this journey. I love him. If you can, make hiim love me." She mewed to the stars. She closed her eyes. A blue light flew across her closed eyes. There was her mother, Dovepelt. "Whiteclaw, you gently run through the moor, like a stream, When you get angry you are like a rapid in a river. Unsheathing claws, blood spilling on the ground." Whiteclaw pictured herself standin ontop of a dark grey she cat, and next to her was the rogue with tears dripping down his eyes. "Beware of the dark ways and what they may teach you. Only one cat can save you from the darkest of the cats. And you know him. Beware of the shadows Whiteclaw, for you may ending up destroying everything that is close to you." As she spoke the last sentance, her spirit faded away into the stars. She heard pawsteps Behind her. There was the Rogue. "Umm.... Hi?" She mewed awkwardly. Fury blazed in the rogues eyes. "So we meet again." He mewed coldly. "Listen, Rogue, umm... Whatever you're name is." She mewed "It's Jet." he mumbled "I caused a fight that wasn't ment to hapen. Can't you find it in you're cold heart to forgive me. I feel I can't do anything right. You are causing hassle in the clans. I have forgaven you, but you are still cold to me." She paused. Should she tell him what she felt. about him. "Jet, listen, when my eyes first met yours I knew-" Her voice was cut off by barking sound. Something was biting her neck. The fox grabbed her and was dragging her away. "Help." She could barely talk. Jet had a choice, Save her and risk his life, or save his own life and let her to die. Chapter 6 (Jet) - (Phoenix) The black rogue turned away, twitching his tail tip. The shrieks of the Clan cat filled his ears, but it was what she deserved. Jet didn't know why he felt malice inside him, but he shrugged it off and took a step away. Away from the fox. Away from the pained Clan cat. A screech of anger cut through the cries. "Hey! Get away from her!" A dark-grey tom was racing toward the fox, flanked by a smaller pale-brown she-cat and a larger silver tabby. The dark-grey tom yowled, "Ripplestep, you jump on its side!" The silver tabby nodded and gracefully ran around the fox, then leapt to its side, snarling and clawing at it. "Palewing, you distract it!" the grey cat hissed to the brown she-cat. 'Palewing' whipped around without a word and streaked over to stand in front of the fox. Jet stared, only slightly interested. He watched as the moor cats fought the fox in a tornado of claws and fur. The dark tom then appeared, dragging a heap of black-slashed white fur with him. Jet flicked his ears up, surprised that the foxes was actually retreating from the cats, its tail between its legs. The dark-grey cat looked enraged at Jet, his ears pinned to his head. "You-!" Jet was about to reply with an acid remark, but he only narrowed his amber eyes and turned, padding away. A voice cried, "W-wait!" but Jet only ignored it. It was probably that white tabby idiot who hadn't noticed the extremely noisy fox galloping toward her. Pawsteps sounded behind him and the black loner turned to see Whiteclaw. He narrowed his eyes even further and hissed, "How does it feel knowing you could have gotten your friends killed?" Then he set off at a run, a dark blur over the moor, leaving the moor cats behind. Probably gloating over their victory. Worthless feather-brains. Too dependent. Jet thought, twitching his ears. He padded over the moor, past the river. He stepped inside his den to see Shard sleeping, her flank rising and falling evenly. He roughly prodded her in the ribs with his paw, earning a sleepy mumble from her. "Hrrrm?" Shard rolled over, curling her tail over her hind legs. Jet sighed and curled up in his own nest. He stared at the wall, head on his paws. He had just... left that cat to die. Two feelings collided inside of him. She could've defended herself! one half screamed. The other protested, It was an ambush by the fox. You can't blame ''her for that''. Jet let out a strangled cry of frustration. He looked sideways at Shard, who didn't stir. The black tom eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. ~ Pawsteps. Heavy pawsteps sounded, and Jet leapt to his paws, instantly alert. Dark cats were streaming into the den, about five or six of them. One was that dark brown 'Harestar' from earlier. He had wrenched Shard to her paws, touching her wounded front paw in the process. He'd seemed to have dug his claws into it, as Shard screamed at the top of her lungs. The dark brown tom only dragged her to the side, throwing her against Jet. The six cats - Jet identified them as the moor cats - surrounded them, pelts bristling. One had an apologetic look. It looked like the Palewing she-cat that helped fight the fox. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the two siblings. Jet only lowered his head and lashed his long tail, standing protectively over Shard. "What do you want?" he snarled, baring his teeth. The dark brown tom took a half-step forward, his eyes narrowed. "I am Harestar. You're coming with me, thieves." "Never." Jet hissed, flashing his claws at the cat. "Get out, and I'll spare one of you." Harestar laughed harshly. He looked to the side at a small grey she-cat and flicked his tail at her. "Attack him. Wound him to where he can't move." The she-cat looked terrified as she stepped forward to face Jet, her fur fluffed out. Flinching, Jet realized that this cat was only seven moons old. Palewing let out a wail. "No! P-please spare her!" she begged, staring at Jet. "Cinderpaw!" Harestar glared at her, instantly silencing the sobbing she-cat. Jet growled, "Coward." He wasn't speaking to the tiny she-cat, nor to Palewing. He was speaking directly to Harestar, obviously the highest rank of the moor cats. "Making your kits fight. Just how cruel are you?" He stared at Harestar, and Harestar stared at him. It was completely silent, except for Shard's light breathing. Jet felt her blood touch his paw. That was another thing that Harestar would pay for. Hurting his sister. "Cinderpaw, you worthless little... Palewing, you do it." Harestar spat, lashing his tail angrily. Palewing walked over to Cinderpaw and nudged her back into the line of six. She slowly walked toward Jet, who grew more defensive with each step the moor cat took. Palewing stood right in front of him now. Jet stiffened, expecting an attack from her. But Palewing only leaned forward and whispered, "Just be a prisoner. I'll help you and your sister escape. I swear." By the solemn look in her eyes, Jet relaxed, but only slightly. Harestar dashed forward and dragged Jet away from Shard, tossing him back into two of the warriors, who stumbled back in suprise. He wrenched Shard to her paws again. Shard's agonized scream filled the den as he dug his claws deep into her paw. As the cats filed out of the den, Shard leaning on Jet as she limped, Jet felt true despair knowing he couldn't do anything for Shard. This is being a prisoner. Chapter 7 (Embermoon) - (Cute) Embermoon paced back and forth in front of the camp entrance, flicking her tail back and forth in anger. She was muttering under her breath, but as she went she got louder and louder. "... can't believe they went out without me. Since when do we take prisoners? We should just drive them out! Why do I get left behind, I was the one that's wanted to go find them since I first heard of it! Does he think I can't push some rogues around?" Hazelshade stepped in front of Embermoon to halt her pacing. "Maybe he didn't have a reason for not bringing you, maybe he chose randomly. Just stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Embermoon halted, not because Hazelshade had told her to, but because she could hear chatter nearby. "They're back!" They both moved away from the entrance as the group returned. Embermoon glared as she saw the two rogues in the center of the group. The she-cat was injured, but tom seemed pretty unhurt. They moved into camp with Harestar in the lead. "Move them into a prisoners' den, and I want two warriors to guard." he ordered. Embermoon opened her mouth to voulenter, but before she could, two other warriors called out. Frustrated, she flicked her tail and returned to her own den. Later, when the Clan was settling down to sleep and the warriors and StarClan were appearing in the sky, Embermoon returned from a solo hunt with three rabbits. She set the prey on the fresh-kill pile, then was distracted as she noticed Palewing. The she-cat was one of the two guarding the prisoners, and she was waving her tail for Embermoon to come talk to her. "Embermoon," Palewing said quietly, "can you take some food to the prisoners? They haven't been fed yet, and I don't think Harestar would be too happy if we used fresh-kill from an organized hunt..." "Why should I give WindClan prey to two rogues?" Embermoon asked. "It's not my job to feed those flea-pelts." "Because they can't hunt for themselves if they're trapped in a den, and there's no point in having dead prisoners." Hazelshade, who was the other guard, pointed out. Embermoon sighed then nodded, grabbing one of the rabbits and stepping into the prisoners' den. The she-cat rogue was fast asleep near the back of the small den, but the tom was wide awake. "Hey, have something to eat." Embermoon said rudely, dropping the prey. "Who is she? The dark tabby cat out there?" the tom asked. "Who, Hazelshade? Why do you want to know?" "Well, what is she to you? You talk often, and I noticed you do everything she asks. Just now, I heard you say you wouldn't give us prey, then she spoke up and here you are." "She's my sister." Embermoon replied. "she's six moons older than me, though, we're not from the same litter." The tom looked over to the sleeping she-cat. "Would you do anything to protect Hazelshade?" "Of course, she's family." Embermoon said without a second of hesitation. The tom pushed the rabbit over to the sleeping she-cat. "Shard's my sister." he said simply. There was a few moments of silence before Embermoon, confused, left the den. "We heard you talking, what were you talking about?" Hazelshade asked. "Nothing important, just prey stuff." Embermoon nodded towards the entrance to camp. "Can you find someone to guard in your place, Hazelshade? I think we should go for a walk." "We haven't in awhile... sure." Hazelshade called another warrior over to take her place and they padded out of camp. As the stars filled out the sky, Embermoon and Hazelshade joked and laughed as they walked through the moors. We used to go on walks like this all the time. ''Embermoon thought. She imagined the rogue's sister again, limping and leaning on him as they had first walked into camp. If Hazelshade ever got hurt... I'd... do everything I could to make her better. What else could I do? That rogue's sister is hurt, and now he's trapped with us, where he can't do anything to help her.'' Embermoon suddenly stopped walking as she came to a conclusion in her mind.'' I'm going to do everything I can to help that rogue protect his sister!'' Chapter 8 (Whiteclaw)-(Hawk) the orange glow of dusk seltled into the camp. Orange is the colour of fire. Whiteclaw thought to herself.She padded into the medicine cat den. To her dismay herbs and cobwebs were scattered.All the catmint supply was trodded on and ruined. A breese of cold air ruffled her fur. And leafbare is coming. She thought. Suddenly a Dark brown shape caught her eye. Instinctivly she pounced on it. To her suprise it jumped back. "Get off!" she yelled! Anger boiled inside of her.She rolled out of the massive cats deathly grip. She fled attacking the nearest cat. She looked beside her. She gasped in horror. "No...." Underneeth her trembling paws was Shard. She looked over her shoulder to see Jet padding towards her (sorry for EXTREAMLY short chapter, I have writers block) Chapter 9 (Jet) - Phoenix As he stalked toward her, Jet hissed, "Step. Away." He lashed his dark tail, and instead of waiting for Whiteclaw to obey, he shoved her away from his sister, and she stumbled and fell but the rogue didn't acknowledge it. He nudged Shard, then stared at the wound on her chest. He glared at Whiteclaw. "See what you did!?" he snarled, flattening his ears back to his head. "You've hurt her!" "I-I swear I didn't mean-" Whiteclaw desperately tried to apologize, but Jet cut her off. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it." the rogue hissed, before turning back to Shard. "You'll be alright." he promised. Studying the wound inflicted by Whiteclaw, Jet saw that it was a short-yet-deep gash, and blood trailed down the black and white she-cat's shoulder and leg. Jet lightly dragged his sister to the den they were staying in, ignoring the Clan cats' stares of curiosity and some of horror. Some cats had even stepped forward, asking to take Shard to the medicine cat, and Jet had wanted to claw their eyes out. Help? What kind of help could they possibly provide right after their stupid "medicine cat" had just tried to kill his sister!? The dark-furred tom shook his head and pawed at the few herbs he'd managed to bring from his old den. -tbc- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Hawkfics Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Collabs Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cutekaboo's Stories